


More Than Instincts

by morganadelacour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And kinda fuck or die, Begging, Billy calling Steve princess, I'm Sorry, It's dirty, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Steve Harrington, Smut, So I'm very sorry if it's bad, also, and some angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganadelacour/pseuds/morganadelacour
Summary: Billy is looking for his sister but instead finds Steve Harrington in full heat, so he helps him out. However, things get more complicated afterwards.





	More Than Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm so thankfull for my lovely beta reader, @lucybrown45! She's so nice and encouraging, I really can't thank her enough for being so kind and reading my stuff!

When Billy got out of his camaro in front of Harrington's house, the smell hit him instantly. An omega in heat. In full heat. The sweet and spicy smell made his stomach twist and his dick twitch in arousal. 

For a second, Billy thought about leaving, getting back into his car and fleeing from this entrancing smell. But then he remembered that he had to find his sister, because otherwise his father would be angry again. And Harrington's house was the first place to look, next to the Byers' house. 

He just needed to check if she was here, then he'd leave immediately. But when he rung the doorbell, he already knew that Max wasn't here. When an omega was in such heat, it was impossible for them to function like a normal person. 

That's why after a minute of waiting Billy decided to try the door handle. To his surprise and fright, the door actually opened. _Stupid Harrington_ , he thought. This was fucking dangerous. The smell could probably be detected from miles away and if some alpha had decided to stroll by, he could've just entered. What if that had already happened? 

"Harrington?" Billy yelled, slightly panicking. He heard a whimper from the living room and followed it. 

What he saw on the couch made him swallow hard. He had to fight back the inner instinct to rip of his clothes and pounce on the squirming body before him. Harrington was only wearing boxers that couldn't hide his erection and were visibly soaked with slick. He had his eyes closed, sweaty strands of hair on his face and was whimpering and quivering due to some particularly bad cramp. 

"Jesus, Harrington," Billy croaked. 

Harrington's eyelids fluttered and he looked at Billy through glazed eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he whispered, noticeably strained by the effort to speak. 

"I'm ..." Billy had to clear his throat, "I'm looking for my sister." 

"She's not here, so fuck off," Steve muttered. 

"That's what you told me last time, Harrington. Can't tell you not to cream your pants though, you've already done that." But Billy didn't laugh, because Harrington looked really fucked up.

"Please, just ... just leave." Harrington closed his eyes again and curled up into a ball. 

The begging made Billy's own arousal grow. "Or what?" he growled dangerously, even if he wanted to do what Harrington had asked. 

Harrington opened his eyes again, a wild and hungry expression sparkling up. "Fuck me or leave," he demanded with a hoarse voice. 

Instinctively, Billy took a few steps forwards until he stood right in front of the couch, leaning over Harrington. A deep growl found its way out of Billy's chest. He could smell the slick that was running down Harrington's thighs and it drove him crazy. "Don't say that," he whispered. 

"Fuck Hargrove, I just ... I need it." He whimpered again and Billy wanted nothing more than to pull out his cock and slide it into Harrington's tight hole. But he fought it, he had to. 

Harrington wasn't himself at the moment, he didn't really want this. So he pulled away again, stumbled back a few steps, towards the front door. "Just lock the fucking door, Harrington!" 

He had almost left the living room, when he heard Harrington's voice again. "Please. Please, Billy." 

Billy's heart pounded in his chest and he tried to ignore the groaned words, tried to leave nonetheless, but he couldn't. His instincts kicked in again and he went back to the couch. He squatted down so he was closer to Harrington's face. _Steve_ , something resonated in his head, when he saw the helpless omega lie so readily before him. 

"Shh, it's fine." He stroked Steve's hair and tried to calm him down. "Look, Steve. I know you don't want this, you're in heat. You'd ask anyone to do this and you would regret it in the end, okay?" he said, defying his instincts. 

But Steve shook his head."I want it", he whimpered. "I _need_ it." He opened his eyes again, this time looking desperate. "If you don't fuck me, I'll have to go through this for two more days." His body was shaking again and he looked truly miserable. 

Two more days? Was that even possible? Billy understood that this sounded like torture, but still, he didn't want to fuck Steve just to get him off his heat. "Please. I'm ... I'm sorry, but ... please," Steve begged. He knew exactly what this was doing to Billy's instincts. 

Billy had cast an eye on Steve since he had arrived in Hawkins. He had wanted to fuck this pretty omega from the very start, but he knew that Steve didn't like him. He knew that he hated him, to be precise, so the thought of fucking Steve without him actually enjoying it and without him being _his_ afterwards hurt. 

But he couldn't get himself to leave, couldn't defy his instincts that much, especially not when Steve was so pretty when he begged. "Okay, fine. But I need you to tell me that you're sure. Look into my eyes and say it." 

Steve sat up with great struggle, grabbed Billy by the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. "I'm sure. I want this, Billy. If you want it to, then please do it," he whispered while looking intensely into Billy's eyes.   
This was all it took for Billy to give in. "Bedroom," he hissed through clenched teeth and lifted Steve from the couch, one arm under his knees, the other around his waist. 

He felt slick on his arm, which sent a shiver down his spine. He carried Steve up the stairs towards his bedroom, where he placed him carefully on the big bed. Billy undressed himself within seconds, his cock was already hard and pink against his bronze skin. Slowly, he pulled down Steve's boxers and freed his cock, hard and leaking precum. 

He spread Steve's thighs and positioned himself between them. "Hey, princess, look at me," he demanded, and Steve opened his lustful eyes. 

He then inserted one finger into Steve's hole without struggle, slick running all over his hand. Steve gasped, but held his gaze. Billy growled, getting even harder seeing Steve react to him like this. 

"Such a beautiful, wet omega," he purred, pulling out the finger, only to insert two fingers immediately afterwards. 

Steve groaned when Billy curled them in a certain way. He started to rub Steve's chest and nipples with his free hand. "Please, fuck me," Steve begged and Billy couldn't wait to follow through. 

But he also wanted to enjoy this as long as possible, so he took out his fingers and traced them over the full length of Steve's cock. "Patience, princess, patience," he purred. 

Steve arched his back, desperate for touch. Billy dragged his palm over Steve's messy hole to gather some slick, before he pressed his hand back on Steve's cock and started to pump. 

"Fuck ... Billy," he groaned. But after a few more strokes, Steve slapped away Billy's hand. "Not like this. Give me ... Give me your cock. I need to be full. Fill me," he demanded.

Billy couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Want my cum, princess? Want me to fill you up until you leak out of your hole?" Billy growled. 

"Yeah," Steve managed to whisper while rocking his hips up and down, like an invitation. 

Billy positioned his cock right at the entrance of Steve's hole and then slowly slid it inside. First the head, then inch by inch the full length. Steve groaned loudly, pressing himself against Billy. 

The tightness of Steve's hole, the slick but firm walls of skin pressing against Billy's cock made him lean his head back in arousal. "Oh god you're so tight, Steve." 

Panting and getting used to this, Billy lowered his head again to look at his pretty omega. It made his chest fill with pride and satisfaction when he saw Steve's arched body, legs spread and hole filled with Billy's cock. He slowly started moving his hips in circles, drawing more moans from Steve's lips. 

"Fuck me harder, Billy," Steve croaked. 

"As you wish," Billy cooed and started to thrust his cock in and out of Steve's hole. The wet, slick sound made Billy's blood rush and he slowly started to loose control over his instincts. 

He heard Steve scream his name, saw how he spilled hot, white spurts of cum all over his stomach but he couldn't stop thrusting. He thrusted into Steve relentlessly, hard and fast, felt his own climax coming and then spilled his semen deep into Steve, filling him with his cum while slowing down his rhythm. 

He felt his knot swell and before he could pull out, they were knotted together tightly. Steve looked at him through his brown eyes, still recovering from his orgasm. "You better be on birth control," Billy hissed, but it came out far less sharply than intended. 

Steve nodded. "I am." 

When being knotted to a partner, it was a primal instinct to be gentle and caring. So he freed Steve's face from some sweaty strands of hair and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Steve's eyes grew wide, but he didn't object when Billy placed his lips on his. 

It was a slow kiss, sucking each other’s lips, letting their tongues dance together and tasting each other's mouths. After a while, Billy pulled away and placed his head on Steve's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy's back, hugging him gently. 

This moment made Billy painfully aware of how in love he was with Steve Harrington. The fucking had been based on instincts and even if knotting and the behaviour that came with it was based on it, too, Billy knew that the feeling in his chest wasn't. He knew it was more than instinct, more than desire or mating ritual. 

He knew that he wanted Steve to be his omega. He wanted him to be his boyfriend. But he knew that Steve didn't feel this way. How could he? He hated him, had only allowed Billy to fuck him because he needed to end his heat. Billy dissipated those thoughts and tried to relax again, enjoying those last moments he had with Steve. He felt his knot deflate and pulled out his cock reluctantly. 

He got up fast to get dressed again, when Steve - or rather Harrington - cleared his throat. "Thanks. I ... I'm really grateful for this. It would've been really painful to be in heat for two more days." Billy avoided his gaze. 

"Anytime, Harrington," he replied drily.

"You know, you can stay the night, if you'd like to," Harrington offered. 

Billy scoffed, "I've got to find my sister, remember?" He was pulling the shirt over his head. 

"She's at the Byers',” Harrington said, his expression a little guilty. 

"And you didn't care to tell me earlier?" Billy said, but without much anger. 

"I was in heat, I couldn't think straight! I brought her to the Byers' when I felt the heat kicking in." 

Billy nodded, lacing his shoes while sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Harrington asked. 

Billy turned around and saw concern on Harrington's face. "Yeah, why are you asking?" 

Harrington bit his lip. "They're going to know." 

That was true. Their respective smell was all over each other and anyone would be able to detect it for the next few days. 

"And you care?", Billy asked. 

"No ... I mean yeah, a little. But maybe it's good." He shrugged. 

"How so?" Billy asked, one of his eyebrows raised. 

"You know, when other alphas think I'm yours they're going to leave me alone. You're the most respected alpha, after all." 

"True." Billy smirked. 

"So yeah, it's a perfect cover for me. And you won't even need to touch me again or something, everyone is going to be impressed enough by the smell." 

Billy's grin faded. "Sure thing, Harrington." He got up from the bed and took his jacket. "Thanks for the fuck." He turned around and left, driving too fast to the Byers' house.


End file.
